


I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It was a mistake. Yet, there Albus stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, losing more sleep to the man who had cost him so much sleep already.





	I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

It was a mistake.

What “it” was, precisely, was a matter much too immense to be defined, but in this particular instance Albus supposed that “it” was returning yet again to the place where he knew he’d find nothing but pain. Yet, there he stood in front of the Mirror of Erised, losing more sleep to the man who had cost him so much sleep already.

Albus gazed into Gellert’s eyes, once again amazed at the way the Mirror managed to capture that teasing glint so perfectly. Then Gellert smiled at him the same way he had so many times before and Albus was hooked—well, he _remained_ hooked.

Gellert took a step forward, and so did Albus. His breathing slowing and his heart racing, he watched, captivated, as Gellert drew closer still. Now less than a meter apart, Albus could take in every detail of his face: the thin, shallow creases on his forehead; the deeper dimples on his cheeks; and, centered at the bottom of his face, his two, beautiful…

Before he could fall too deep, Albus was distracted by the slow, deliberate motion of Gellert’s hand extending toward him. Their eyes met again as Albus’ breath hitched. He should resist, he _knew_ he should, but he was never very good at that. He raised his own shaky hand, eager to hold that rough, strong hand again after all this time. The distance closed and Albus let out a sigh as his hand met—

Cold.

 _Ah_. Albus removed his hand from the Mirror as soon as he remembered where he was. He would never learn, would he? It wasn’t real. Maybe it _never_ was. But that still didn’t stop Albus from seeing this man—this _criminal_ who was already responsible for so much death and suffering and would undoubtedly be responsible for more—staring back at him from within the Mirror.

Witches and wizards around the world sought out and praised Albus for his skill and his strength, but here in this room he felt weak. Weak for falling victim to Gellert’s mental games, for compromising his principles, for not being able to save those most dear to him. For being in love with a monster. Albus loathed himself for it.

So, why was he smiling? 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to seeing The Crimes of Grindelwald last night, and now all my angsty feels are back. 
> 
> Title from the song [Mirror Mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN3yVRgQ_d0) from the RWBY Volume 1 soundtrack.


End file.
